1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a communications network and, in particular, to radio communications systems within the communications network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for routing data packets based on different communications protocols to the correct destinations for these data packets using the radio communications systems within the communications network.
2. Background
A communications network allows information to be exchanged between different types of devices. As used herein, “exchanging” means sending, receiving, or a combination of the two. For example, information may be wirelessly sent from a source to a destination using a communications network. The source and the destination are devices connected to the communications network through one or more wireless communications systems in the communications network. The information may be wirelessly routed from the source to the destination through one or more wireless communications systems in the communications network.
A radio communications system is an example of one type of wireless communications system. A radio communications system is capable of sending and/or receiving information over a wireless communications channel using a radio frequency (RF) signal. The information may be carried in the radio frequency signal over the wireless communications channel in the form of one or more data packets.
A data packet is a segment of data that typically includes a header and a payload. The payload includes the information being carried in the data packet. The header includes other information such as, for example, a source of the payload, a destination for the payload, a size of the payload, a number of flag binary digits, an identifier for the data packet, and/or other useful information.
Different types of communications protocols are currently available for exchanging information across a communications network. As used herein, a “communications protocol” is a set of procedures to be followed when exchanging information across a communications network. In particular, the communications protocol selected for sending information from a source to a destination may determine the type of data packet formed to carry the information and the manner in which the data packet is routed through the particular communications network.
With some currently available configurations for radio communications systems, multiple wireless communications channels may be established with a radio communications system. Further, the radio communications system may be able to handle information based on multiple communications protocols. However, with these currently available configurations, each communications protocol is set to a different wireless communications channel. For example, the radio communications system may have a different circuitry for each type of communications protocol, with each circuitry required to send and receive information using a different wireless communications channel.
A radio communications system with this type of configuration may be more difficult than desired to reconfigure after assembly has been completed. For example, with this type of configuration, the different circuitries set to the different wireless communications channels may be more complex than desired. Adding a new circuitry or changing a circuitry to handle information based on a new communications protocol may be more difficult than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.